The Dark Tides
by VoldemortDiesTonight
Summary: What will happen when plans that took so long to make come crashing down. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Just PM me first because I would like to read the spin off.
1. The Greater Good?

_Authors Note:  
This is my shot at a second story I hope to continue so please leave me some comments and tell me what you think._

The September sunset painted the skies with hues of purples, oranges, and reds as the sun started to descend ending the day. As the sun finally disappeared over the horizon dark rain clouds began roll in tainting the sky turning it shades of grey. Thunder shook the earth as webs of lightning lit the atmosphere like strobe lights. One could now call the scene depressing however Albus Dumbledore knew it was a sign of the changing times that lie ahead. Albus had been sitting in his office staring out the window for what seemed like hours watching and thinking of the solution to the travesty he knew lie ahead. He turned to his familiar Fawkes and stroked the majestic bird as he resumed staring at the school ground. It was summer vacation at Hogwarts so when the wards went off Albus immediately grabbed his wand and readied for an attack. A small knock on his office door had Albus's wand in a death grip.

"Come in." He managed to say even in his state of alarm. The heavily aged wooden door slowly creaked open to show pale white hands that this person did not have their wand readied for an attack. When the person was in far enough Albus lowered his wand.

"My boy, you almost gave this old man a heart attack." Albus plopped back down into his high-backed chair while releasing a sigh of relief. In front of him stood a soaked black cloaked man with long greasy hair and a long pointy nose that looked as if broken in a few places. The black cloaked man waltzed over to Albus's desk his cloak billowing dramatically behind him and took a seat. "I always wondered how he does that?" the headmaster thought to himself.

"Severus my boy, what brings you back into the walls of Hogwarts?"

"I have news that I believe you must hear." Severus replied while casting a quick spell to dry himself off. One of Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he now wore a concerned face.

"The Prophecy has been brought to the Dark Lord's attention. He plans to wipe out the Noble House of Potter before the sun rises in the morning. We must warn them, move them or something." Severus was in tears he had lost his composure and the rather blank look he usually dawned.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair deep in thought of what to do about this "problem".

"Do you still love her Severus" Dumbledore asked leaning forward over his desk crossing his arms.

Severus could do nothing but give the slightest nod of the head. Albus began to think again he saw no reason to intervene it benefitted no one.

"We do nothing my boy it is Fate and I wish not to tamper with Fate." He was now standing looking out into the dark night watching as the rain showered onto the ground below.

"How could we sit back and do nothing!" Severus was livid how could Albus sit back and allow this to happen. When Severus found his voice again he said "How could you sit here and do nothing about it. Do you not have a soul in that old wrinkled body of yours?"

"Severus how dare you accuse me of not having a soul. How many lives have you taken since this war started? How dare you attack my morals and motives I am Albus Dumbledore leader of the Light." Dumbledore was red as a tomato.

"Some Leader of the Light you are not preventing the deaths of three innocent people, two of which are helping you fight in this war."

"We must let Fate run its course. Britain may for awhile, but like a phoenix she will rise from the ashes. And I must be there to help her do just that. Going off to get killed tonight will not help Britain in the long run Severus. It is all for The Greater Good after all"

Snape gawked at the things flowing from the man's mouth did he actually believe what he was saying. Dumbledore was smiling as if he were a kid on Christmas his eyes sparkling from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Fuck the Greater Good and Fuck you too. Your nothing but a power hungry old fool who doesn't know when to quit. You want people to look up to you as some type idol when you are just as bad as the Dark Lord himself." Severus was seething as the poison spewed from his thin lips.

"SILENCE. I will not sit here and be insulted by some half-blood scum who has his potion stick up his arse. Isn't your mouth what made you lose her in the first place. We will do nothing and you will DO. AS. I. SAY!" Dumbledore was barely holding his temper as to not attack Severus.

"If you won't then I will." He turned on his heels and started to make his way to that from which he came.

"Sorry my boy, I can't let you do that." With a flick of his wand the old door flew closed and was locked. Severus tried all the unlocking spells he knew but none of them worked.

"You have tried my patience for the last time tonight Severus. I'm afraid I can't let you leave you know too much and I can't have that now can I." Snape was cornered now without any way out of this situation. What have I gotten myself into he thought to himself? Dumbledore was slowly getting closer to Severus with his wand pointed directly at him.

"I can't risk you leaving with the knowledge you have acquired tonight. The way I see it is I kill you or wipe your memory clean. Since I'm a good guy I'll allow you choose." Dumbledore now had his wand jabbed right underneath Snape's chin applying a lot of pressure to it. Severus mustarded up some courage and spat in the headmaster's face, Dumbledore slowly wiped the spit of his face with the back of his aged hand.

"You have a lot of courage maybe you should have been a lion instead of the slithering snake that you are. I think you could be of assistance so I'll spare your life this once." Dumbledore let his wand arm fall to his side. Snape began to stand and catch his breath when he was hit them two spells and blacked out.

"_Obliviate. Imperio." _Dumbledore smirked as all was once again as it should. He left Snape in a heap on the floor and returned to the window. He laughed out loud as he seen the sun peeking over the horizon. He was Albus Dumbledore and no one was to question neither his authority nor his wit he would single handedly end Voldemort and this war and would be a god among the masses. All would be good. Grabbing some firewhiskey and a glass Albus made a toast to himself he drank as dawn became a new day.

"All For My Greater Good."


	2. Talking to Snakes

Harry was awakened by the thundering of Dudley's feet above his small cramped cupboard. He reached over his cot to grab his glasses. His vision didn't get any clearer since his only light source was the light from the hallway that filtered into the room from under the cupboard door. He noticed he was sweating profusely as he had the same nightmare he had every night. All he saw was green ray of light strike a young woman and she fell to the floor dead. Then the attacker turned to a man that looked like an older version of himself, mumbled some crazy words before another ray of green illuminated the nursery room and he seen the life fade from the man's eyes as he hit the ground. It was always at this point that Harry would wake up from his nightmare. Harry knew this nightmare was a fake because he had been told since he could remember that his parents had died in a car crash that only he had survived. He groaned as he got up to face another gruesome day in the Dursley's household. He took a long deep calming breath as he prepared himself to face another day in the place he dreaded most. He peeked out the door before stepping into the large hallway. He looks at all the family photos already knowing a photo of him would never be there but a boy could always hope right? Getting closer to the pale pink door he could smell the wonderful breakfast that lay on the other side but he could not have it. Entering the room he prepared himself for the verbal abuse he knew he was going to endure. Vernon peeked over the day's paper as Harry walked into the kitchen and said "Look Petunia that orphan nephew of ours finally decided to wake up. Leftovers are in the fridge and don't you dare let those freak hands of yours touch anything else." Harry went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover which wasn't much and took his place at the table. He ate the cold dry meatloaf since he was not allowed to use the microwave. Looking over at Dudley he seen the boy stuffing his face with pancakes, bacon, and eggs all while trying to crane his massive neck to watch the telly. Petunia had already left seeing as today was Saturday Harry knew she was at her book club meeting. He hurried and wolfed down the meatloaf before asking if he may be excused, Vernon gave a short nod of the head giving him permission to leave the table. Harry spent the morning doing the various chores he was assigned. Around noon Petunia walked through the door in a hurry saying that they would be late. Harry wanted to ask what they were late for, but in his experience in the house it was in his best interest not to ask questions. Ten minutes after twelve Petunia told Harry to put on his best clothes, and that would be going to the zoo. Then it hit him that today was Dudder's birthday. The Dursley's always went all out for his birthday, but all he got was hand-me-downs on his. Harry retreated to his cupboard to find some semi-decent clothes to wear to the zoo it wasn't everyday they took him with them when they left the house. He found a shirt that had a picture of a panda on it and some blue jeans that fit decently. Last he threw on his Converse shoes and was out the front door as Vernon blew the car horn. As Harry grabbed the door handle Vernon stopped him and closed the driver seat door.

"Any shenanigans today and I will make sure that it will be your last mistake, you hear me boy?" Harry gave a nod saying that he understood.

"Did you set the alarm?" Harry gave another nod.

"Good now get your arse in the car."

Harry got in the small cramped car and was uncomfortable the whole way to the zoo. He always wondered why these whales decided to buy a smart car in the first place. They arrived at the zoo and Harry was left to his own devices, they went their way, he his and to meet them at the car by six. Checking his watch he saw that the current time was 1:30p.m. Harry smiled as he was finally able to enjoy time to himself without the constant ridicule of his supposed family. He stopped at the wolf exhibit he had always had a fascination of wolves and didn't know where it stemmed from. Finally moving along he spotted the exhibit he loved above all others the Snake House. The Snake House was a dimly lit circular room that housed about twenty different snake species. People were scattered here and there but it was never crowded. Harry had always read up on snakes when he had the chance; he always had the feeling that he could understand them in a way. Slowly making his way around the exciting exhibit he came to the last glass pane and spotted an extraordinary snake. It was about 7 feet long and had off white skin with pale yellow rings that were barely noticeable upon first glance. The snake had piercing green eyes that could rival his own. Harry looked down at the information plaque that read 'ALBINO BOA COSTRICTOR' below that was another sign stating the snake was born in captivity. Harry put his face to the glass to get a better view of the snake.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes in feels like I was born into captivity too." He started to walk away when he heard a small voice behind him.

"_Ssso we are in the sssame boat then?"_ Harry turned on his heels quickly and was back at the glass staring at the snake that now lay awake on the other side. Looking around he found that he was alone in the Snake House.

"Was that you?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. He jumped back from the glass pane as the snake gave him a nod.

"_I didn't mean to ssscare you little one."_ Harry closed his eyes and pinched his arm, he hissed in pain as his arm began to throb.

"You can speak to humans?" Harry asked making sure to keep a safe distance away from the snake.

"_No you can ssspeak to sssnakesss?"_ it replied.

"Isn't it the same thing?" He said a bit confused.

"_No you are the firssst to ssspeak in the tongue of the sssnakesss that I know of."_ Harry was shocked as the realization that he was speaking to a snake started to kick in.

"So what do you want with me?" He asked still afraid to take a step closer to the glass.

"_I want the sssame thing you want…Freedom."_ Harry was shocked to say the least how was he supposed to do that.

"A..an..and how am I to do that?" he asked

"_Sssimple out your hands to the glassss consssentrate and wish it away."_ The snake was now in a position to look Harry right in the eyes. Harry could see how desperate the snake was about getting out.

"What do I get from this?" Harry asked a bit more calmly than the question before.

"_I will become your familiar, a guardian of sssortsss."_ The snake's eyes were boring into Harry's mind.

"So you could protect me from my Uncle Vernon beating me?" with a sprinkle of hope in his voice.

"_If that isss what you ssso desssire." _Harry began to slowly inch his way to the glass. He closed his eyes as his hands touched the smooth cold surface beneath them. He concentrated as hard as he could on the glass disappearing. He fell forward into the water as the glass that was there had now gone awol. His heart stopped as reds lights began to flash and sirens began to sound. He felt the boa slither up his body thinking that this was not how he wanted to die being snake food.

"_Don't worry I won't harm you just getting your scent."_ Harry noticed the snake flicking its long forked tongue out while still slithering around him. He jumped as the doors to the Snake house were almost kicked off their hinges. People in white suit with net and guns entered searching for the missing snake. Harry had little time to escape since his only protection came from a small divide in the middle of the room.

"_Clossse your of your houssse and will yourssself to it." _The snake stuck its tongue out and let harry know they were running short on time. Shutting his eyes tight to the point that he was sure they would be hurting later he thought of Number 4 Privet Drive. He imagined himself standing in the backyard. Harry felt a pull from behind his navel and the sensation of being sucked through a tube. With a small pop he was gone.


	3. Safe

Harry felt sick to his stomach as he landed face first on the hard earth below. He gasped for air as he had just had the wind knocked out of them. His vision became clearer as the nausea began to slowly subside. His eyes adjusted to the familiar scene of the perfectly cut hedges and freshly cut grass of the Dursley's backyard and beyond the fence he could see the sun beginning to set. When his breathing regulated he looked at his watch and saw the time was 6:43p.m. He began to panic thinking of all the trouble he was going to get into. This was most definitely going to get really physical when the Dursley's got home. Turning to enter the house he began to think of the ways he would be punished for this. Last time he did something of this magnitude Vernon burned his arm over the stove until some of the bone could be seen. That was the only time Petunia had taken Harry to the hospital from injuries suffered by her husband's hands. Harry remembered how she apologized to him the whole way there. Harry snapped back to reality when he felt something coiling around his leg. He looked down into the green orbs that were his familiars eyes.

"Do you have a name?"Harry asked as worry still plucked on his vocal cords.

_"No, it isss for you to name me massster."_

"Don't call me master call me Harry. And are you a boy or a girl?"

_"I am female." _

Harry thought for awhile thinking of a name that would fit his familiar. First he had to think of girl names then girl names that would fit a snake. Then the perfect name popped into his raven haired head.

"How is Ava?"

_"Aaavaa. I like it."_

Harry mood seemed to brighten a bit at the acceptance of the name he gave his familiar. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Harry decided to enter his place of residence. Harry always told himself he would never call this place his home. He walked through the kitchen and opened the small door that led to the cupboard. Ava slithered around the corner a peeked into the small cramped space.

_"This will not do young one."_

Harry hadn't thought about where Ava would sleep the cupboard was at maximum capacity with only him in it. Harry started to rearrange the cupboard to try and make room for his familiar when Ava spoke.

_"I can sssensse an unused room upssstairsss."_

Harry hadn't thought of Dudley's old toy room because thinking like that could get him beat. Harry seen Ava's pale tail disappear around the banister of the stairs and could hear the almost silent creak of the stairs that told him she was on her way up. Harry raced up the stairs after her, when he reached the top he realized that this was the first time he had ever been upstairs. He had always wanted to come up but was afraid of the repercussions if he ever got caught. He followed the sound of the hissing which led him to the door of what he assumed was the old toy room. The room in question was fairly bare. There were a few boxes and an old TV set along the back wall and Dudley's old queen sized bed lay on the wall closest to the door. Hideous pink carpet covered the floors it made Harry cringe as he hated the color pink. Harry walked across the room and plugged up the old TV set to see if it still worked. After a few seconds a rare smile graced his face as he heard sounds and seen the picture on it. For the next hour Harry sat back and watched TV while strategizing with Ava with dealing with the Dursley's. Harry's heart stopped as he heard a car pull up in the drive. He risked a peek out the window and seen it was indeed the Dursleys. He looked at Ava who gave a slight nod of the head and slithered under the bed as Harry turned back to the TV. The front door was swung open and the whole neighborhood could hear that Vernon was not pleased. Vernon had looked around the zoo for two hours with no luck.

"Boy, are you here?" Vernon was talking through clenched teeth. Dudley and Petunia could be seen cowering behind him as not to get in his way.

"I'm upstairs Uncle Vernon." Harry called down the stairs.

"Bring your arse here this instant you ungrateful little git." Petunia and Dudley flinched at the language he had used. Petunia set her hand on her husband shoulder but couldn't hold him back once Harry replied.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." One could almost see the smoke coming from Vernon's ears as he bulldozed with way up the stairs leaving broken pictures and paintings from the walls in his wake. Harry had seen the red rabid bull that was Vernon in the doorway throwing his many threats. Harry ignored him as it was part of the plan to get him riled. When Vernon stepped past the threshold of the room Harry decided to push the final button.

"You know it's rude to enter ones room without knocking first right Vernon?" Vernon was now seeing red as he cocked his hand back to strike Harry when Ava slithered out from her hiding spot and struck Vernon in his blubbery thigh. Vernon hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Petunia I'm dying I've been bit. My leg gonna have to have my leg amputated." He continued to cry his hysterics, even after Petunia came to try and calm him down.

"Petunia I can feel the venom coursing through my veins. I need the anti-venom." Harry took this as his cue to jump in. He reached under his seat and pulled out a flask he had filled with water and dangled it in front of his guardians. When Petunia made a grab for it he slapped her hand away.

"Not so fast Aunt Petunia I have some terms for you to agree to first." A slight smile appeared on his face making him appear quite cynical.

"I'm not agreeing to anything boy!" Harry was surprised he was smart talking.

"Fine, then die and do the world justice."Harry was surprised that it was Petunia who spoke next.

"Harry what are your terms?" She too was crying but Harry was not fazed.

"First this is my new room got it." Petunia gave a short nod with her head implying she understood.

"Second of all, no more chores besides cooking because I like to cook; Third tomorrow we go into town to get me clothes that fit no more hand-me-downs. Fourth treat me as you would Dudley that means we will celebrate my birthday etc. Last but not least you will tell everyone that I've changed from my wicked ways so they stop giving me looks when I leave the house because I'm tired of it." Petunia had given him nods through his whole little speech. Harry turned back toward the TV and downed the contents of the flask. He heard Petunia gasp as he took his seat on his bed.

"Boa constrictors aren't venomous aunt Petunia."

Vernon stopped crying for a moment and simply said "Oh."

Vernon got up wiped his eyes and walked out the room to the bathroom. Petunia was not far behind him to tend to him. When they had gone he seen a big mass of purple run past his room which Harry assumed was none other than Dudley cowering to his room. Harry laughed to himself as he felt a shift in power within the house. He petted Ava as she came back out from under the bed and rested her head on his lap. Harry watched the late into the night with no interruptions. He had seen Vernon and Petunia walk past the door and say good night to him which made him laugh because Vernon whimpered at the sight of Ava. Harry thought about having Vernon pet Ava but decided against it. Harry's muscles relaxed as the hot water from the shower beat upon his back. In the shower he was able to run through the day that had started which a simple trip to the zoo. Things were finally going to change in this house and he was going to see to it. As Harry lay in bed that night he looked at Ava who had coiled herself at the foot of the bed like a protective dog and for the first time since he could remember he felt truly safe.


End file.
